Crash and Burn
by Agent Striker
Summary: TV Show: Arson and Old Lace. Song Fic: Crash and Burn- Savage Garden. After the trial of Rathbone, Frank gives Nancy something very special.
1. The Gift

**This takes place after the 1970s TV show episode "Arson and Old Lace".**

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that's over," Nancy said with an involuntary shiver.<p>

Joe put his arm around his friend, "We are two." Frank nodded in agreement.

The three detectives stood outside of the courtroom where they had spent the better part of the last week, listening as well as testifying in the trial of Weldon Rathbone. He had been found guilty but was going to be spending a long time in a psychological care ward. While the three teens had nearly run from the courtroom, Carson Drew and Fenton Hardy remained inside.

"So what are you going to do now?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to go home and sleep for a week…then I'm going outside for a month…then I'll sleep some more…and probably solve a new mystery, or two," Nancy laughed.

Both brothers were thinking that she was almost back to the old Nancy, but they both knew that she wasn't all the way there. Carson and Fenton emerged from the court room and came over to the teens. Carson said, "Nancy, I have us booked on a flight home in an hour, we should hurry to the airport.

This made Nancy grin, turning to the brothers she said, "I can't wait to go home…and I hope the next time I see you it's a lot happier!" She wrapped her arms around Joe, then Mr. Hardy, and finally Frank.

The older brother dropped something into the girl's pocket without her knowing then said seriously, "You can always call me or Joe if you need to talk, you know that right?"

She smiled and the Hardys caught a glimpse of the Nancy that was a still a little shattered, "I know." With a wave, she treaded her arm through her father's and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Nancy's mind had been trying to figure out her father knew when the trial was going to end and still manage to book a flight to get out of L.A. just an hour later. Not that she wanted to stay any longer, she had had enough of the city to last a very long time.<p>

The lights of the plane had been dimmed, making the plane seem like a small metal coffin. And now everyone the detective could see was asleep, including her father. Nancy let out a small sigh and felt like she was the only person awake in the world tonight. The logical side of her knew that wasn't possible but the side that was a little crazy was taking over at that moment. Nancy snuggled a little deeper into her jacket, trying to go to sleep, praying that sleep would push the thoughts of the last six months from her mind.

She put her pale hands in her pockets, frowning she opened her eyes and pulled something out of the pocket. It was a folded piece of paper that she was sure hadn't been there this morning. The unfolded sheet of paper read something like this:

_Nan-_

_When you feel all alone,_  
><em>And the world has turned its back on you,<em>  
><em>Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart.<em>  
><em>I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you,<em>  
><em>It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold,<em>  
><em>When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore,<em>

_Let me be the one you call,_  
><em>If you jump I'll break your fall,<em>  
><em>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.<em>  
><em>If you need to fall apart,<em>  
><em>I can mend a broken heart,<em>  
><em>If you need to crash, then crash and burn,<em>  
><em>You're not alone.<em>

_When you feel all alone,_  
><em>And a loyal friend is hard to find,<em>  
><em>You're caught in a one way street,<em>  
><em>With the monsters in your head,<em>  
><em>When hopes and dreams are far away and<em>  
><em>You feel like you can't face the day,<em>

_Let me be the one you call,_  
><em>If you jump I'll break your fall,<em>  
><em>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.<em>  
><em>If you need to fall apart,<em>  
><em>I can mend a broken heart,<em>  
><em>If you need to crash, then crash and burn,<em>  
><em>You're not alone.<em>

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain,_  
><em>And when it's over you'll breathe again,<em>  
><em>You'll breath again.<em>

_When you feel all alone,_  
><em>And the world has turned its back on you,<em>  
><em>Give me a moment please,<em>  
><em>To tame your wild, wild heart.<em>

_Let me be the one you call,_  
><em>If you jump I'll break your fall,<em>  
><em>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.<em>  
><em>If you need to fall apart,<em>  
><em>I can mend a broken heart,<em>  
><em>If you need to crash, then crash and burn,<em>  
><em>You're not alone.<em>

_-Frank_

She smiled through the mist in her eyes, afraid that she might burst into tears. Nancy knew she could count on those brothers, Joe to fight to the end and still make her smile; Frank to fight by her side, to be there when the world was so dark, to be the one who would catch her when she fell, to be there when the phone rang.

She placed the paper in her pocket again knowing that she was going to call Frank when she got home. And for the first time since the lights had dimmed, she didn't feel alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! The song was Crash and Burn- Savage Garden… :) <strong>

**If you want, I might do a chapter about a phone call between Frank and Nancy…Review and tell me please!**

**Striker**


	2. The Call

**So I hear y'all wanted to hear a little bit about the call…thanks to my reviewers:**

Nerdgal

kazzylovesthehardys

D'Angelo's Song

Ndhbfan

Smithy

**So here it is…**

Nancy lay stretched across her bed watching as the rain ran down the darkening windowpane, wondering if she should call him. She unfolded the now creased paper and somewhat rumple sheet of paper and read the words that weren't starting to fade even though she must have read it a thousand times in the two weeks since she last saw Frank:

_Nan-_

_When you feel all alone,_  
><em>And the world has turned its back on you,<em>  
><em>Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart.<em>  
><em>I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you,<em>  
><em>It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold,<em>  
><em>When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore,<em>

_Let me be the one you call,_  
><em>If you jump I'll break your fall,<em>  
><em>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.<em>  
><em>If you need to fall apart,<em>  
><em>I can mend a broken heart,<em>  
><em>If you need to crash, then crash and burn,<em>  
><em>You're not alone.<em>

_When you feel all alone,_  
><em>And a loyal friend is hard to find,<em>  
><em>You're caught in a one way street,<em>  
><em>With the monsters in your head,<em>  
><em>When hopes and dreams are far away and<em>  
><em>You feel like you can't face the day,<em>

_Let me be the one you call,_  
><em>If you jump I'll break your fall,<em>  
><em>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.<em>  
><em>If you need to fall apart,<em>  
><em>I can mend a broken heart,<em>  
><em>If you need to crash, then crash and burn,<em>  
><em>You're not alone.<em>

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain,_  
><em>And when it's over you'll breathe again,<em>  
><em>You'll breath again.<em>

_When you feel all alone,_  
><em>And the world has turned its back on you,<em>  
><em>Give me a moment please,<em>  
><em>To tame your wild, wild heart.<em>

_Let me be the one you call,_  
><em>If you jump I'll break your fall,<em>  
><em>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.<em>  
><em>If you need to fall apart,<em>  
><em>I can mend a broken heart,<em>  
><em>If you need to crash, then crash and burn,<em>  
><em>You're not alone.<em>

_-Frank_

She felt alone…and she desperately wanted to hear Franks voice. She wanted to hear him talk just to fill the suppressive empty space, she wanted to forget about the last six months, and she sighed. She didn't dare admit what else she wanted.

So she dialed.

And waited silently for someone to pick up at the other end of the line.

And prayed it would be Frank.

And knew it would be okay if it was Joe, he would at least make her laugh.

And was about to hang up when there came the breathless voice of one Frank Hardy, "Hello?"

"Hi Frank, it's me…can you talk?" Nancy swallowed, determined not to burst into tears.

Unknown to her, Frank's smile was a mile wide as he plopped down on his bed, glad he had run to the phone in he and Joe's bedroom rather than the one in the hall, "For you I sure can. Whatcha need?"

"I just wanted to talk." Frank though her voice sounded very small, very lost, and very un-Nancy-like.

"About It or about something else?" Frank asked.

"Tell me about your new case…you _do _have one, right?" She smiled lightly at the other end of the line, Frank could sense it.

He laughed, "You know me to well. Well, we were hired by a man named Andrew Malone who wants us to find a 1966 Corvette of all things…"

Nancy smiled as Frank explained all the details of the case with his familiar logic. It was nice just to listen to him talk.

As night slowly fell, Nancy's comments and questions slowed to a trickle then stopped. Frank could just make out soft breathing at the other end of the line.

What he didn't know was that the girl lay with the phone cradled between her arm and her pillow, with the note clasped tightly in her other hand, sleeping and dreaming peacefully for the first time in months.

He smiled, "Nan?" he asked quietly. When there was no reply, he smiled, hoping that he had been able to give her what she needed, "Sleep tight Nan; just remember you can call me anytime," he whispered then hung up the phone gently.

Frank flopped back on his bed, but for once his mind wasn't filled with the facts and questions of his most recent case. It was filled with a certain girl detective that had somehow managed to steal his heart right out from under his nose.

**The end! :) Short but sweet…hope it wasn't too confusing and y'all liked it!**

**~Agent Striker **


End file.
